


Leap into Faith, Leap into You

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Unrequited Love, s2 ep08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: Even when they’re running out of time, Eleanor trust Michael entirely.





	Leap into Faith, Leap into You

**Author's Note:**

> I used to ship Eleanor/Chidi but somehow got dragged down into this ship. I just watched 2x08 and had a lot of feelings. Enjoy!

While Eleanor was alive, she didn’t adhere to a strong sense of beliefs or principles. Obviously, or she wouldn’t be in The Bad Place.

With their backs against the wall, Chidi, Jason, and Tahani were trying to come up with a plan to save them from eternal torture. Tahani and Jason wanted to go to Mindy’s house while Chidi wanted to turn Michael in to Shawn in the hopes of cutting themselves a better deal.

“What do you think we should do, Eleanor?” Chidi asked her.

“Neither,” she said. They were shocked. “I say we still blindly trust that Michael is still on our side.”

“What?”

“I’m not convinced. He came over the other night and we were talking about ethics and just chatting like...friends. Could he have flipped? Sure, but I don’t think so.”

What she couldn’t tell her friends is why she really believed in Michael; she was in love with him. It made no sense and was completely implausible, but every time she saw him it was impossible to breathe. They were similar on a level that was disturbing and they understood each other so well because of it.

-  
As the train passed over them, Eleanor’s heart was beating so loud it was all she could hear. When it was finally gone she sat up and felt adrenaline rush to the rest of her body.

The first thing she saw was Michael. He was so shocked to see them that he started crying.

“I was so worried for you guys,” he wept. “I was so scared for my friends.”

Eleanor rushed up to hug him. Even though it was only a hug, it felt incredibly intimate. He didn’t even let go of her to hug the others. She secretly, selfishly hoped that he loved her too, even though she would never know for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
